nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sanmoto Gorōzaemon
Sanmoto Gorōzaemon (山ン本五郎左衛門) is the leader of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, which was decimated by Rihan and the Nura Clan during the Edo era. History ''About 350 Years Ago'' Originally known as the legend of the Sanmoto Orange Ship (山ン本蜜柑船, Sanmoto Mikan-bune), he was an ordinary, albeit gigantic and obese, human merchant living in Edo. Supposedly he made a fortune importing oranges and being the biggest player in the timber industry following the Great Fire of Edo. He was known for taking extravagant holiday trips and spending copious amounts of money for entertainment purposes. His wealth allowed him to rent out the entirety of Yoshiwara for several nights, including all of its best courtesans. Having grown bored of the usual "games", however, he acquired the Hyakki Teakettle and devised the creation of a Hyaku Monogatari to gather fear into it. This fear was then transformed into a delicious, but addictive, tea. By distributing the tea to numerous nobles and high-ranking merchants (such as Yanagisawa Yoshiyasu and Yodoya Saburōemon), he essentially controlled Edo. Every story he created unleashed a new yōkai to cause havoc in Edo, but each was destroyed by the Nura Clan. Frustrated, Sanmoto sent Kurotabō and others to assassinate Rihan. He believed them successful when they returned to him with part of Rihan's ponytail. In order to prevent his house from being invaded, he placed a spell which only allowed those who had been invited to enter the premises. Rihan, who had survived the assassination attempts, masterminded a way around the spell with the help of his father and his father's friend, the famous daimyō Tokugawa Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni attended one of Sanmoto's Hyaku Monogatari parties and, when his turn came, created the story of a "tale" which would destroy those who created such stories without concern for the consequences - thus allowing the Nura Clan to enter the premises. Rihan kicked over the Hyakki Teakettle, spilling the tea everywhere, and Sanmoto's yōkai creations were easily defeated by the Nura Clan's forces. Realizing he was only one tale away from completing the Hyaku Monogatari, Sanmoto fled while trying to create the final yōkai. However, while doing so, he accidentally fell from the second story of his house and broke his neck. In his final moments, he used his own blood to complete the final "tale": one which transformed himself and his bodyparts into yōkai. While his main body and consciousness ended up in hell, the yōkai who comprised the rest of his body remained to cause chaos. The strongest among them even seemed to develop their own consciousnesses. ''8 Years Ago'' Together with Abe no Seimei, he masterminded using Yamabuki Otome's body for Hagoromo Gitsune's latest resurrection. As both his main body and Seimei existed in hell, they utilized one of Seimei's onmyōji techniques to revive the body and then used Sanmoto's eye to alter the body's memories. The entire plot was designed as a revenge against Rihan, and succeeded in killing him. Personality A greedy, selfish, conniving man. While human, he put up a humble and somewhat friendly front while secretly viewing those around him as little more than means to an end. He excels at trickery and using people, as seen by the manner in which he originally enslaved Kurotabō, and won't hesitate to use innocents as shields. Very little has been shown of his personality as a yōkai, but he harbors a dangerous grudge against Rihan and the Nura Clan. Appearance While human, Sanmoto was a gigantic and extremely obese man, with an overbite that always displayed his teeth when he smiles. His hair was fashioned in a chonmage style and he wore an ornately decorated cloak over a large kimono. As a yōkai, his main body, located in Hell, is a bizarre mixture of half-shown bodyparts (eye, teeth, some fingers) and swirling masses of something resembling sand or dirt. His body is not entirely whole, though it maintains a semi-humanoid shape, and he is dressed similarly to an off-duty samurai. The missing parts of his body are assumed to be yōkai still at large. His "baby" form, which is still located on Earth, resembles a baby with only its nervous system. The rest of Hyaku Monogatari clan consider that body part to be the nexus for Sanmoto to reincarnate on Earth. 100 Parts Named Of the yōkai which make up his 100 parts, very few are currently named. Those which are destroyed return to hell, where the remnants of his actual body remain. *'Mitsume Yazura' (brain) - Responsible for giving Maō's Hammer to Tamazuki. Took the place of the real Mitsume Yazura, whose current whereabouts and status are unknown. *'Minagoroshi Jizō' (left eye) - Capable of hypnosis. He rewrote the memories of the majority of Kyoto Yōkai and possessed Akifusa to destroy one of the Kyoto seals. *'Akujo Nokaze' (duodenum) - In her original form, she was a hag with multiple mouths; in the present day, she appears as a middle-aged woman with beehive hair and eyeglasses. She is always shown to be eating, but her favorite food is humans. *'Enchō' (mouth) - The former acting leader of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan and the one heading up the scheme to revive Sanmoto's main body but later revelaed to be traitor and ally to the Gokadoin House (and thus possibly to the Nue as well). Able to restrain a yōkai by uttering the tale behind its origin. *'Maō's Hammer' (heart) - A living sword that feeds on "fear." *'Kyōsai' (arm) - An artist who can create demons by drawing them. *'Raiden' (bones) - A muscular man who carries a large mallet. *'Tamasaburō' (facial skin) - A woman or cross-dressing man in an elaborate kimono. Unnamed Sanmotoparts-1.jpg|Calcaneus(left) and Gums/teeth (right) Sanmotoparts-2.jpg|Arch of the foot Sanmotoparts-3.jpg|Left hand pinky finger Sanmotoparts-4.jpg|Eyebrows (left) and Semicircular canal (right) Sanmotoparts-5.jpg|Jaw (left) and Pectoral muscles (right) Sanmotoparts-6.jpg|Adipose tissue Trivia *Shiibashi appears to have based Sanmoto's original human form on historic figure Kinokuniya Bunzaemon, a wealthy merchant of the Edo era who specialized in citrus and lumber, among other things. *Though Yanagida is not officially one of Sanmoto's 100 parts, he is referred to and treated as Sanmoto's ears. *Sanmoto's mouth, ears, arm, bones, nose, brain and facial skin make up the executives of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Male Category:Human Category:Yokai